


Safe!

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [17]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Athletes, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Softball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: We haven't had a good korrasami softball AU in a while, have we? Or even a field hockey AU. One of those would be neat.Here's a softball AU where Korra and Asami play for opposing teams.





	Safe!

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know the rules of field hockey, so that's why I went with softball. I played it from t-ball(5 years old) all the way up to just before high school (13 years old). So I definitely know the rules and strategies for that :P

Asami leaned forward her eyes on the pitcher. As soon as the woman released the softball she took a couple of steps away from second base and towards third base, just to taunt the catcher. The catcher gave her no mind though as she threw the ball back to the pitcher. Asami returned to the base and repeated this, until the pitcher threw a wild one that skidded across the ground. The catcher tried to move and block it with her body, but it bounced by her, rattling the fence behind home plate.

Asami was off. She pushed off with her back foot and her long strides helped her reach third base quickly. The catcher didn’t even try to throw the ball to attempt the out, instead she just gave her team’s pitcher a look, as if they could communicate so simply. The pitcher nodded as the catcher threw the ball back to her.

Whatever that look was, it somehow helped the pitcher. She struck out the batter, leaving Asami stranded and frustrated at third base. Her chance finally came when the pitcher threw a speedball down the center for the next batter. Asami’s teammate finally connected with the ball, sending it high into the air. Asami watched, making sure not to leave the base due to the pop up. She watched as it started falling in left field.

As soon as the outfielder had caught the ball, Asami was off. She pumped her arms as she took stride after stride, needing to make it to home before the ball. It was the bottom of the last inning and they were tied with the other team. So if she made it, they’d be the winners. Be the winners of the mid season tournament. Something that would really boost her team’s morale and set the tempo for the rest of the season. And if she didn't, it'd be a double play for the opposing team and the game would be thrown into extra innings.

Asami didn’t need to look back, she knew it’d be a close call. So when she was close enough, she dropped to the ground, sliding across the rough dirt. But everything suddenly felt as if it were moving in slow motion. She watched as the catcher’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. The ball was in her gloved hand and the other was held out in front of her as she started to fall.

Asami had somehow clipped the catcher’s leg, causing her to fall on top of her. Between their bodies, the gloved hand was pressed to their chests. The catcher lifted her head, their eyes meeting. Asami felt her cheeks warm up when she got a good look at the icy blues looking down at her. Neither of them moved, waiting for the umpire to look at their positions and determine whether Asami was safe or not.

“SAFE!” shouted the umpire, throwing his arms out to the side.

Asami let out a relieved sigh as the catcher pushed herself up and off of her. Asami hadn’t expected it, but a dark hand was held out to her, offering her help. Asami took it graciously and was surprised at how easily the catcher pulled her up from the ground.

She wasn’t able to say anything to her though because her teammates surrounded her in celebration. She looked over them, watching as the catcher grabbed her mask from the ground where she had dropped it during the play of game and walked back to her dugout.

Eventually the celebrations subsided. They were given the trophy and declared the winners. Asami changed out of her uniform and into much more casual clothes and grabbed her bag. She hoisted it up onto her shoulder and told her teammates she’d meet them at the bar they’d be throwing a party at. As she walked down the narrow hallway, she spotted a familiar person leaving the opponent's locker room.

“Hey!” Asami shouted out as she walked faster to catch up with the catcher.

The catcher turned around and then smiled when she recognized who had called out to her.

“I didn’t have the chance to say, but sorry about that last play,” Asami apologized. “If I hadn’t taken out your leg, I think it would have been a different outcome,” she said honestly.

The woman brushed her off with a wave of her hand. “It happens. Could have gone either way, honestly. It was a good play and a good game.”

Asami smiled and nodded, glad that the woman was being such a good sport about this all.

“I’m Asami by the way,” Asami introduced.

“I know, you’ve got the best record for the pitchers in the league at the moment. I’m Korra.”

“And you’ve got the best record for catchers in the league,” Asami returned. Of course they knew of each other. Both had been in the league for some time now and both were known as the best for their respective positions.

Korra chuckled at that. “I just play. It comes easy when you’re doing something you love, which I assume you understand.”

“I do.” Asami worried her lower lip, thinking of her next words carefully. “Would you like to go out tonight? I feel like I owe you a drink after that last play.”

“Isn’t your team having a celebration party?” Korra asked with raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, but it’s not that big of a deal. I’ll see them all at practice tomorrow anyway.”

“You sure?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t,” Asami assured.

“Alright. Then yeah, a drink sounds good.”

That one drink soon turned into two, then three, then four. Asami was quite buzzed when she asked Korra back to her apartment. She had this nagging feeling that she needed to spend as much time with the catcher as possible since she’d soon be out of state and back to her team’s home field. There was just something about her that drew Asami in. It seemed to be the same for Korra in regards to Asami because she didn’t hesitate in taking up Asami’s offer.

Clothes were shed in the darkness of Asami’s apartment. Hands wandered and lips clashed. Breathes became short and muscles tensed. Everything about the night was passionate and rushed. As if they’d never get this opportunity again.

In the morning, Asami woke up nestled in Korra’s arms. The catcher was already awake, threading her hand through Asami’s messy long raven hair.

“Morning,” Korra whispered.

Asami sighed. “Mmmm,” she hummed and held Korra even tighter.

“I need to get going soon.”

“Or you can just stay right here.”

Korra’s torso jostled slightly as she laughed. “My flight’s in two hours. I need to get back to the hotel and get all my stuff.”

Asami frowned, but she couldn’t keep Korra her forever. She let go of the catcher and rolled onto her back to stare up at the ceiling.

“Last night…” Korra started as she moved so that her face hovered over Asami’s. “Was amazing.” She leaned down and pecked Asami on the lips. “Next time you’re in my neck of the woods, let me know.”

“I will,” Asami said softly.

Korra cupped Asami’s cheek and kissed her more soundly this time. “I’m serious.”

“Well give me your number. I need to be able to let you know somehow.”

Korra laughed and sat up. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and added a new contact. Asami recited her number and then heard her phone buzz across the room. Evidently her phone was still in the pocket of her jeans she had shed last night.

“There,” Korra said with a crooked smile.

Korra left soon after. Asami was surprised at how affected she was by this. Last night wasn’t just a one night stand. It was something more. The beginning of something. Asami wasn’t really sure what, but knew that she looked forward to whatever it was.


End file.
